Behind the Scenes
by Zanessaistruelovexxxx
Summary: Zac and Vanessa are famous they have one son called Joshua aged 1. Read and find out
1. Kids Choice Awards

One morning Joshua aged 1 Efron and they knew it was the day that they would go to the Kids Choice Awards with their parents, Zac and Vanessa were still in bed asleep snuggled in eachother's arms then BAM Joshua their eldest child came running in and woke up Vanessa.

"Hey monkey what are you doing up?" Vanessa asked her son who smiled through his pacifier. " Up now it's morning" he said after Vanessa took his pacifier out of his mouth for him to talk. "I know but daddy is sleeping because he is tired and he finished off filming his movie last night so you got to be extra quite and be a very good boy okay?" Vanessa said hugging her one and only son.

"But I want to play with my action man figures that you got me." Vanessa could help but smile at her son who she adored, she has never seen a mini Zan before he had Blue eyes and blonde hair.

Zac woke up 10 minutes later to pure torture, he smiled when he saw Vanessa and Joshua lay there and talking, but Vanessa didn't realise that her husband was watching her. "Hey beautiful" Vanessa looked over at him. "Hello Handsome, did you sleep well?" she asked him as he made his way out of bed and made his way to their bathroom. " Yeah I did it was okay how are you?" zac shouted from their bathroom and turned on the shower, he remember that he and Vanessa were taking Joshua to his first award show.

"Zac, Josh came into our room and woke me up because he filled up his diaper, and I want to make up his bottle, hey what are you doing?" Joshua looked at his mom because he was pulling her shirt down and trying to get her attention. "Mommy" Joshua started to cry and tried to hit her but she court his hand on time. "No, no hitting Joshua Zachary Efron you don't that if you do that again you go on time-out. "NO, I want to play with you" Vanessa looked at her son. "Yes but you never hit a person it's naughty and I was talking to daddy so don't be rude Josh." "Daddy." "No mommy is right son you don't and try and hit mommy it's not nice, what do you say to mommy?" Zac told his son make sure that Joshua said sorry to her. "Well what do you say Josh?" " Sorry mommy" Joshua said as he buried his head in his mother's chest.

An hour later everyone had eaten and got dressed for the Kids Choice Awards, Zac and Vanessa were busy sorting out their schedules for the week Vanessa was in the middle of recording her album which was due out later in the year, Zac was in the middle of filming 17 again. "You know Joshua has turned one but I don't know if you like the idea but would you think it is a good idea to put him on sippy cups now?" she asked worriedly because she was trying to get Joshua off baby stuff like only getting him to use his pacifiers only at nap and bed times but he was being stubborn and try getting him into pull ups. "It's up to you babe I don't know but you could try and I'll help you." Zac said as he was approaching her from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss on her cheek, and Vanessa giggled. "But Josh is going to kill you if you take his pacifier away from him because as you said he is stubborn like me."

AT THE KCA'S

"ZAC! VANESSA THIS WAY! ZAC, JOSHUA THIS WAY! The paps were shouting at them as they stepped onto the orange carpet. Zac was holding Joshua who was burying his head into his father's chest from all the flashes. "Zac hey it's okay Josh it's okay we'll be done in a minute." while he was rubbing his son's back and trying to comfort him. "JOSHUA LOOK AT THE CAMERA'S JOSHUA LOOK THIS WAY! ZAC OVER HERE." the paps started to shout out their names again.

Once inside Zac, Vanessa and Joshua took their seats on the white couches that the celebrities were sitting on, they were sitting next to Miley Cyrus and her family. "Mommy up" Joshua put his little hands in the air hoping that Vanessa will pick him up and she did.

"Look over there josh who is it? is it uncle Dylan?" Joshua buried his head in his mother's chest because he was dead shy. "Stella come over here" Vanessa shouted to her sister and she came over to them and tickled her nephew. "Hello gang wus up?" she said happily. "You okay?" "fine Nessa you okay your selves?" as she raised her eyebrow. Zac put his arm around Vanessa and sat back watching her sister in law and wife giving attention to his son, he took out his son's pacifier from his mouth and put it in his pocket he reached over to take his son and Joshua gladly accepted, he kissed his forehead and played with him for a few minutes.

"Please welcome your host for this evening please give a big warm welcome to George Lopez!" the annoucer said. Everyone went wild, and Joshua couldn't be more happier, Zac and Vanessa snuggled against each other and watch their son jumping up and down on the sofa.

"Welcome to the Kids Choice Awards tonight we have a fun packed show for you guys we are going to give out 20 awards tonight" George said, and everyone went wild. "WE have Zac Efron in the house tonight everybody, we have Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Will Smith, Miranda Cosgrove, we have Rihanna and the crowd went wild again.

After 20 awards later Zac, Vanessa and a sleeping Joshua came home, Zac won best actor and Vanessa won best single of the year and Joshua was Joshua.


	2. Promoting and New Offers

It was a week after the KCA'S and everyone one was going back to work. Zac was in the family room checking his Emails on his laptop, then Joshua came waddling in and put his tiny little hands on his father's lap. "Hello baby boy what's up you bored?" "I want to watch high school musical." Zac lifted him up onto the sofa and went to the DVD cabinet and put the DVD into the DVD machine. "Josh don't touch daddy's laptop please, good boy." Joshua sat there waiting for the movie to come on, and Zac came back to the sofa and sat next to his son. "Hey baby what you doing?" Vanessa came in and sat next to Zac on the other side of him. "Hey mommy I watch High School Musical." Vanessa looked at their son and smiled. "Gosh we filmed this back in 2006" Vanessa said and turned to Zac. "The day I met you on set can't believe what changes you in a person." Zac said as Vanessa put her head on his shoulder.

"Mommy I hungry." Joshua said as he made his way Vanessa. "Your hungry do you want some biscuits?" " Yeah and I want some juice please." Vanessa got up from the couch and picked up Joshua and went into their massive kitchen and then put Joshua in his highchair and waited for his mom to bring him his snack a juice. Vanessa poured the juice into his bottle and put the lid on it and gave it to Joshua. "Thank you mommy" "Your welcome darling, do you want some banana?" Vanessa asked her son as she sat down on the chair which she brought to the highchair and looking after her son. "No" Joshua said as he drank his juice. "Hey buddy you enjoying your snack mommy gave you?" Zac said as he came into the massive kitchen and went into the fridge to get some beer, Vanessa fed Joshua his snack because he was beginning to fall asleep. "Joshy come on finish your snack, the you can have a nap gorgeous." "No, I don't want anymore" He started to cry. "Okay, okay you are so tired, do you want to go to bed?" Vanessa asked him and he nodded his head. "V do you want help?" Zac asked her as she was clearing up the highchair. "Yeah he's already asleep so can you take him up to bed for me?" Zac smiled at his son who was fast asleep in his highchair. "Come on buddy ssh it's alright" "Here is his pacifier and bottle, he only drank a little bit." Vanessa passed the bottle and pacifier.

"Zac tomorrow I have to go an event because I am promoting my album so will you come with me?" Vanessa asked quitely trying not to wake up Joshua. "Yeah sounds cool to me what about Josh?" "He can come with I don't want him babysat I want him with us" she said not wanting t leave her son with his grandparents and miss out on all the fun.

"Okay on Thursday I have a meeting with my agent about the offers about the movie and the magazine photoshoot, plus I was thinking about signing Joshua up with my agent if you are happy with it?" Zac said worryingly but Vanessa was thinking about it. "Yeah that will be great but I want to come with you as I need to sign some contracts too." She said smiling, when they got into Joshua's room Vanessa went to the window and closed the drapes so the light won't wake the sleeping toddler in Zac's arms, he layed him gently in his crib and put up the side and put a big blue blanket over him. Then Vanessa looked over at him to see if he was okay and he was, then she and Zac went out the room. Vanessa closed the door softly as possible, then she smiled at Zac and he smiled back at her. " So what do you want to do Mrs. Efron?" Zac said with a grin on his face. "I want a nice cup of coffee and check my Emails for tomorrow's launch party, and I want the baby monitor turned on so I can listen for Joshua's cries honey." "Okay babe I am going book some Laker's tickets for nect week you wanna come with or you busy because I want to take Joshua?" "I would love to come it would be a nice family day out, come here handsome" Vanessa said as she kissed her husbands lips and went their seperate ways. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for Vanessa, but it was going to be a good and exciting day she couldn't be more excited.

The next hour and half was peaceful Joshua was still sleeping, so Zac decided to check on him, he went into hos son's room and looked down in the crib and Joshua was laying there awake just playing with his toy and sucking on his pacifier then he looked over at his dad. "Hello baby boy you had a good nap?" Joshua said nothing he was quite, and held up his arms to his dad for him to pick him up. "Here we go, you ready to come downstairs and see mommy yeah? come on bud let's go let me change your diaper." Zac then layed him down on the changing table and changed his diaper, he was a good boy and was very pacient, when Zac was finished she put on Joshua's pants and picked him up. He saw the bottle on the side board and gave it to Josh who held it and drank a bit of his juice he was a little thirsty. "You okay do you want me to take away your pacifier?" "Yeah" Joshua handed him his pacifier and continuted to drink his juice, Zac kissed him on the side of his head.

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**_


	3. The Phone Call And Pregnancy Test

The next few days was hard for Zac and Vanessa because they were working and looking after their son at the same time. Vanessa was really tired promoting her movie and looking after Joshua while at work too was tiring especially when she thinks she is pregnant again but not sure, because she missed her last period, so she went to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test but she was scared to take it. In a few days Vanessa's premier for Band-slam is only a day away, but if the media found out she went to collect a pregnancy test she was scared that Zac would court her in the magazine instead of her telling him. I saw Joshy play with his toys in the play room and I was happy that he kept occupied with his favorite Thomas the Tank engine train I smiled at the scene of it he had his pacifier strap hanging down from his sweater.

"Josh please can you clean up because it's nap time now darling." I said gently so I wouldn't scare him.

"Oh mommy I don't want a nap I want to play with Thomas." He said whining at me so I Made a stern look.

"Well mommy said put it away so please listen to me and now it's nap time other wise you will drive me round the bend I am not in the mood for it today Joshua Zachary, when I say it's nap time it's nap time." I said to him tiredly.

He looked at me and he put his toys straight into the toy box and put his arms up to me so I can carry him, I picked him up and he put his arms around my neck I put the blue pacifier into his mouth and made my way to the staircase and into his room to lay him down in his crib, he was asleep in seconds.

Zac's P.O.V

I was in the car on my way home from set, I was exhausted I still had to get shopping in the house but most importantly I needed to get Joshua's diapers because Vanessa told me to get some because she had no more left at home. I wanted to go to the store with peace and quite but that was impossible because the paps has just noticed me so I parked the car and I got out and locked it before and ran into the store before they asked me questions. I was in the store and I picked up a basket and I went to the aisle of baby things and I was looking for which kind of diapers I needed to buy so I rang home.

_**Vanessa**/Zac_

_**Vanessa: Hello?**_

_Zac: Hey baby listen which diapers do you want?_

_**Vanessa: Oh um..Huggies please because Josh gets a rash from pampers.**_

_Zac: Okay also anything else baby shampoo?_

_**Vanessa: Er...more baby wipes again huggies and maybe a DVD?**_

_Zac: Okay babe anything else before I go?_

_**Vanessa: 6 packs of pacifiers for Josh he keeps losing them and something food for dinner like pasta or chicken would do. Alright?**_

_Zac: Yeah okay, I'll see you at home love you._

_**Vanessa: I love you too, bye.**_

_Zac: Bye babe._

As I hung up the phone I was looking at many things that Vanessa wanted so I didn't find it hard to find the stuff because I asked normally she would just say to me if I brought something wrong she would get upset so I had to ring her and plus I wasn't in the mood for he being upset because of me. As I finished shopping I went to the cashier and paid for the items that I needed, I went out the store and and ran to the car as fast as possible so I don't have cameras in my face. "Hey Zac how are you today, are you well?" one of the paps asked I ignored it and rushed to the car unlocked it and got in and sped away to home. I wasn't in any mood for anyone except for family and friends, I was really tired and a lot of filming was done today so that was an achievement.

Vanessa's P.O.V

It's been half an hour since I put Joshua down for a nap normally he would sleep for two to two and half hours, he is a good toddler but very fussy on what he wants. I was in the massive master bedroom trying to fall asleep but I couldn't all I was doing was looking at the pregnancy test lying on the counter in the bathroom which I can see from my bed, I was worried about telling Zac, was I ready for another child, I don't know myself if I was pregnant I would keep it I wouldn't abort it or anything I would love it like any mother would but being a celebrity mother is hard. I really do want another child but does Zac that was the question. My thoughts were interrupted with the front door opening it was Zac.

"Hello V I'm home!" Zac said from the foyer at it was big you could hear the echo.

"Sssh be quite I just settled Joshua for a nap. Did you get everything I told you?" I asked him as I took the groceries into the large kitchen.

" Yes, I did and I am so tired, we did the hardest scene today but it is nearly finished, so enough about me how are you?" Zac said as he put his arms around me and his chin on my shoulder.

"I have something to tell you, I don't know if you would freak out but recently I haven't gotten my period which means that I think I might be pregnant but I have a pregnancy tesr upstairs in our bathroom and I was waiting for you but I mean if you don't want me to do it now it's fine." I said as I played with my wedding rings on my finger.

"Wow V do you want to take the test now? Because if you are pregnant I'll be the happiest movie star in Hollywood and if now we could keep on trying until we get pregnant, if that's what you want?" Zac said as I smiled and gave him a big cuddle and a kiss on the lips.

"I was just worried just incase you didn't want another child because we had agreed that when Josh is 2 we would have one but I really couldn't wait to have until then, but I wasn't sure if you were happy do you want another baby?" I asked him nervously.

"Of course I want another baby with you no matter how many kids there are I just want you to have my babies only you, you are an amazing mother to Joshua and I love you with all my heart from top to bottom, I loved you from the moment we auditioned for HSM together then we clicked when we met." Zac said as he kissed my lips making it into make out session for 10 minutes.

"I love you Zac, I was just worried that you weren't ready for another kid yet, so I was a little scared that you were going to get angry at me." I said as I started the dinner then the phone rang, so I stopped what I was doing then I got it.

_Vanessa's Manager Stuart_/**Vanessa**

**Vanessa: Hello?**

_Stuart: Hey Vanessa how are you?_

**Vanessa: Hi Stuart I'm great how are you?**

_Stuart: I'm very well thank you, just to let you know that the premier for Band Slam is on Thursday is that okay?_

**Vanessa: That would be great thank you for calling, there was a question I wanted to ask you though.**

_Stuart: Okay, fire away._

**Vanessa: I was wondering for Joshua to see the movie, because there are some scenes that are a bit over rated and I don't really know, because I am not in all the scenes. Plus I know you have watched it because your my agent/manager and I haven't seen it myself so I was wondering if it would be alright?**

_Stuart: I think it'll be alright but I mean it's up to you the movie looks awesome so I don't think it'll be a problem I mean 5 year old kids will watch you because of the success of HSM._

**Vanessa: Okay thanks Stuart, I really appreciate it, thank you so much.**

_Stuart: No problem at all, I'll ring you in the next couple days like I always do but if something comes up I'll ring you sooner._

**Vanessa: Thanks Stuart.**

_Stuart: No problem bye Vanessa_.

**Vanessa: Bye, thanks for calling.**

I said as I was hanging up the phone on my shoulder and putting on the kitchen counter then I started to make Joshua's bottle at the same time by putting juice into it and sealing it and putting it on the highchair table ready for Josh to wake up form his nap. I looked at Zac and he had the most sexy grin on his face in ages, I walked up to him and I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him until there was a loud cry coming from the baby monitor, we pulled apart and I sighed.

"I'll get him V you stay here and rest." He told me as I went into the big family room and sat on the sofa until I heard footsteps then I turned my head and Joshua had his head on his father's shoulder so he wasn't wide awake yet.

**Read and Review**

**Reviews makes more chapters**


End file.
